The New Maid
by Lolita Chick Love
Summary: After hearing endless complains from Ikuto about doing the chores, Utau decides to hire a maid named Amu. Little does she know that Amu will steal Ikuto from her. Multi-chapter story rated M for eventual LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I screwed up big time by making a UtauXIkuto and putting it in the AmuXikuto section. I'm really sorry and I made this, in hope it makes up for my mistake.

"Ikuto! Go answer the door!" Utau's voice rang through the mansion in which Tsukiyomi siblings lived.

Ikuto sighed and obeyed her command. Each day he continued to find it more and more exhausting to keep up with the commands she constantly barked out. Each order was something that she was perfectly capable of doing herself, but made Ikuto do it anyway. Yeah he was the older one of the two, but still.

Ikuto sighed and opened the door to find a young pink haired teen (maybe a tween, but he couldn't be sure)girl in what seemed a maid's uniform.

"Can I help you?" Ikuto asked, trying not to sound rude in any way.

"Oh no, sir!" The girl cried out, giving a slight bow. "I have to help you."

"What?" Ikuto exclaimed in confusion. "I didn't hire a ma-"

"Oh, hello Amu," Utau cut in, appearing suddenly from behind Ikuto. "Right on time, as expected. Come in."

Utau pulled Ikuto back into the house to allow the strange girl to enter. Utau sat down on the couch and gazed up at the girl whom she called Amu. While Utau talked to her, Ikuto studied the girl's appearance. It was quite strange to have pink hair, but then again his hair was a midnight blue so he shouldn't be talking. Her face was warm and caring and her eyes were just amazing, there was no other word for it. Ikuto's eyes traveled down to the girl's chest area and lingered upon her breasts. They were pretty big for her age, about a C-sized cup he guessed. They had this mesmerizing way of bulging out of her too tight uniform, as if they were begging for air.

"So Ikuto, what do you think?" Utau's voice brought Ikuto back to reality.

"Hmm… What?" Ikuto asked, completely oblivious to what was being discussed.

"Ugh! You really dozed off? Well… Since you keep complaining about doing chores, I hired a maid, Amu, to do them for us!" Utau gave Ikuto a small suggestive smile. "Now we'll have time for other things..."

Ikuto switched his gaze from Utau back to Amu. He knew what she was hinting at, but there was no way he'd sleep with her tonight, or any other night for that matter.

Utau gave a frustrated groan and finally spoke again a few minutes after a period of awkward silence.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Ikuto smirked at Amu, who was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her uniform. "So you're our maid now, right?"

"Yes, sir, I am to do anything you request," Amu replied confidently, but her face gave away how nervous she really was. Ikuto decided to ignore this and continue on with their little… chat.

"Anything I request?" Ikuto asked with another smirk and a long stare at Amu's breasts.

"Yes, sir, anythi-" Amu's voice stopped abruptly when she noticed where Ikuto was staring. She shifted uncomfortably before speaking again.

"Yes, anything. Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe…" Ikuto 's voice trailed off as if in deep thought. Amu felt heat rise to her face and wanted quite badly to scream 'Pervert!' in his smug, little face. Instead, she managed to fight that urge back and get up from her seat.

"I'll be starting with that list of chores now," she stated simply, and headed out to the kitchen, completely unaware of Ikuto following her.

Amu grabbed a piece of paper off the table and read it carefully. There weren't many things for her to do. Utau herself had said that she'd let her off easy today, as it was only her first day.

"What are you making for dinner?" Ikuto asked suddenly, making Amu jump.

"Whatever you request, sir," Amu quickly answered. "I'm very good at cooking and I'll be capable of making anything, sir."

"Could you stop calling me, sir? Call me Ikuto," Ikuto smirked. "Call me Ikuto-_sama_, got that?"

"Yes, Ikuto-sama," Amu responded obediently. "So what would you like for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ikuto-sama!" Amu called out, as she took a tray of freshly prepared salmon out of the oven. "Dinner's ready!"

"Smells good," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear, causing her to flinch. How did he get so close without her noticing? It was as if he was a sneaky cat, prowling around silently and just startling people out of the blue.

Ikuto plopped himself down in his chair and looked at the delicious fish being set before him. He smiled and then spoke to Amu.

"Feed me."

"Excuse me, Ikuto-sama?" Amu asked. Had she heard that last part right? Did he really want her to feed him? He couldn't be _that _lazy!

"Feed me," Ikuto replied simply. He opened his mouth wide, and with a sigh Amu placed a piece of fish in it. She continued doing so until the plate was clean of food.

"So, why'd you become a maid?" Ikuto asked, gulping down the last piece.

"I'd rather not answer…" Amu replied quietly and hesistantly. Her confidence had faded and Ikuto could make out a faint pink blur spreading across her pale cheeks.

"I'm your master," Ikuto insisted. "And I order you to tell me."

"It's a very personal matter Ikuto-sama," she whispered. "One I don't wish to discuss, now."

"Fine, suit yourself," Ikuto responded with a shrug. "I'll let this slide one condition: you kiss me."

"What? Excuse me?" Amu asked for the second time this day. What was wrong with Ikuto-sama? He made such insane demands, but Utau had described him as a sweet, beautiful, and caring 18 year old boy.

"You can either tell me why you became a maid or kiss me," Ikuto repeated, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'll kiss, Ikuto-sama," Amu whimpered, allowing Ikuto to draw her in close. She felt his hot breath on her skin and shuddered. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Amu realized that she had said that she'd be the one kissing Ikuto, not the other way around. A soft pink tinge appeared in her cheeks as her lips pressed into Ikuto's cheek.

"Now tell me why you became you a maid," Ikuto requested calmly, as Amu moved away from him.

"But Ikuto-sama! You said tha-"

"I lied," Ikuto said simply. "I'm the master, you're the maid. You're supposed to do _anything_ I say, remember? So tell me why did you become a maid?"

"My parents died a month ago in a car crash," Amu whispered softly, tears beginning to freefall from her eyes. "My 5 year old sister, Ami, and I were all alone in the house. I tried everywhere to get a job, but because I'm only 13, the only way I could work was as a maid."

"That sucks, the moment I turned 18, Utau pestered me to get a house of my own and take me with her. We both used to work for this company named Easter, so we had some cash saved up." Ikuto responded. He seemed completely uninterested in Amu's story and this made her burn with silent rage.

"Ikuto!" Utau called out happily, as she entered the kitchen. "Don't forget what tonight is!"

"I won't," Ikuto replied trying to appear as enthusiastic as his sister. In all truth he had forgotten that Utau had made arrangements for them to go to some fancy restaurant together. While she called it a date, Ikuto called it free food and torture. He completely hated going out to places with her, but if he began to persist, even a little bit, Utau would charachange with Iru and go into a huge rage.

"You should start dressing up now, we leave at seven," Utau told him and then turned to Amu. "I need you to do my make-up and hair."

"Yes, ma'am," Amu replied, getting up to follow Utau upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you have fun, Ikuto?" Utau asked as they approached their home.

Ikuto pondered on what to say in reply. When he first stepped in, he was in awe at the amazing details of the restaurant. Then, Utau came along from behind him and pointed out how all the other couples were kissing and that this was a restaurant for young lovers. After that… well, he didn't want to remember and think about how Utau had seized his face in her hands and kissed him right on the lips. Or how he struggled, but couldn't free from her grip until the waiter came and brought their food.

"Yeah..." Ikuto lied, when in truth he didn't appreciate Utau forcefully making out with him, again.

"That's great! I've already made reservations there again for next week!" Utau chirped happily, while Ikuto suppressed a groan and twisted the doorknob open. Utau stepped inside first and handed a piece of paper lying down on a nearby table to Ikuto.

"I'm going to bed, just hand this to Amu, okay? It's her list of chores for tomorrow she should be in the guest room. Oh, and if she's sleeping just lay it down on the kitchen table," Utau instructed and then left Ikuto standing alone in the doorway.

"Vacuum, make breakfast, buy groceries*, wash dishes, clean the bathroom, make lunch, wash dishes…" Ikuto read off the sheet and with a sigh went to go find Amu.

As Ikuto approached Amu's room, he heard a soft moan.

Ikuto hurriedly opened the door the moment another moan was emitted from the room. He hoped that she wasn't having a nightmare, or hurt, or…. Naked?

Ikuto stared at the pile of clothes at his feet. They appeared to be the maid outfit she had worn today. Another moan, caused Ikuto to look up and see Amu, sprawled on her bed, and pushing a dildo into herself. Ikuto watched Amu silently. She had such beautiful light pink skin and her figure was excellent. With each push, Amu's breasts jiggled and bobbed up and down. Finally Amu gave one last push and a loud moan as a sticky white substance poured out of her. As Amu's harsh breathing started to become normal again, Ikuto approached her with the letter.

"Here's your list of chores," he smirked, causing Amu to jump.

"Ikuto-sama! You per-," Amu bit her lip to stop herself from crying out 'pervert.'

"You look beautiful Amu," Ikuto teased, while Amu ran across the room to fetch her clothes. "Do you masturbate often?"

"That's only for me to know," Amu growled, stepping into her uniform.

"Oh really?" Ikuto asked. "I was under the impression that I was your master and I asked you a question. Do you masturbate often?"

"About once a night, Ikuto-sama," Amu replied, biting her lip in anger.

"Hmm… I enjoyed seeing you here today, Amu. How about we add two more chores to that list?"

Amu could only watch wordlessly as Ikuto wrote down _masturbate for me_ and _don't tell Utau_ onto the list.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey."

Amu jumped, almost dropping the fresh sunny side up she had been carrying to the dining table.

"Good morning, Ikuto-sama, is there anything you'd like?" Amu spoke quietly. She stared at the ground as the utterly embarrassing memory of last night returned.

"Not really. Hey, you know Utau's going to be gone for a week? It's some singing practice camp thing for her recital. That means we're going to be all alone here," Ikuto announced and pretended not to see Amu's face glow red. "So… where's the shopping list?"

"Right here, Ikuto-sama," Amu answered, taking a piece of paper of the counter and handing it to Ikuto. She watched as Ikuto scribbled something on it.

"You should go shopping now," Ikuto smirked, giving the list back and watching Amu's redden even further as she read it.

"Yes Ikuto-sama," Amu replied and with that she left the kitchen.

_A vibrator? He honestly wants me to buy a vibrator? What a pervert! You don't ask your maid to buy a vibrator! What's he even going to use it for? Me?_ Amu fumed as she strolled across the street.

After purchasing all but one of the needed items, Amu approached Customer Service nervously.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you have any…" Amu's nervous voice trailed off.

"Any what? You can whisper it into my ear if you like," the woman behind the counter smiled. She seemed like a nice person, but then again, wasn't it her job to be nice to the customer?

"Al-alright," Amu stuttered leaning closer to whisper 'vibrator' into the woman's ear.

"Oh, yes of course we do," the woman answered, without flinching. "I actually have a box of one of them here."

The woman handed reached behind her desk and pulled out a small pink item. On the package was written '_New and discreet! Pleasure yourself anywhere!_' in a fancy script.

"This is fine," Amu replied hastily, handing the woman a wad of cash. "I'll take it."

A few moments later, Amu returned and handed Ikuto the toy.

"You could say 'thank you,'" Ikuto remarked as Amu began stuffing the groceries into the fridge.

"Thank you, Ikuto-sama," Amu replied, a hint of confusion.

"Do you know why you're saying 'thank you,' Amu?" Ikuto asked innocently.

"No, Ikuto-sama," Amu replied, and honestly she couldn't care less. She just wished that stupid perv and his toys would vanish, but a small part of her wished… something else.

"_This_ is for you," Ikuto answered, tossing Amu the vibrator with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Amu could ask what was going on, Ikuto was already upon her. His lips were locked onto hers and all Amu could do was stare into his deep mesmerizing eyes.

_Oh god, why is he so hot?_ Amu thought, barely noticing the soft touch of his fingers against her womanhood. Ikuto began to swirl his tongue on top of Amu's and when Amu slowly began to respond with her own tongue, he pulled down her skirt and panties. Amu tried to break their sweet connection, but Ikuto pushed her towards the corner of the wall, trapping her.

"Ikuto-sama!" Amu screeched, finally breaking free, but it was too late. She felt something slip inside of her.

"There, I've placed the vibrator inside you and I order you not to remove it," Ikuto smirked at Amu's shocked reaction. "You are to wear it until I tell you to remove it, understand?"

"Yes, Ikuto-sama," Amu moaned, pulling her panties and skirt back up. She could feel the vibrator already doing its job and damn, it felt so good.

Amu tried her hardest to just ignore it and get on with her chores, but that seemed impossible. While washing the dishes, setting the table, preparing lunch, and serving lunch, she felt it raging on and on, giving her so much pleasure. Finally, it was too much to bear.

"Oh!" Amu moaned as a strong contraction rippled through her stomach causing her to collapse to the ground. The open bottle of Coke she was holding spilled over her blouse, soaking it thoroughly so her nipples showed. Amu struggled to stand, but couldn't, the contractions were too strong. All she could manage to do was bring herself to a sitting postion.

Ikuto watched as her breathing quickened and her muscles began to twitch involuntarily. With a sigh, he got out of his chair and kneeled over her.

"You know, you're not allowed to cum until I give you permission…" Ikuto smirked pulling of Amu's skirt and panties for the second time that day. He ran his fingers slowly around her pussy until he found the vibe. Ikuto slipped his fingers into Amu, in order to retrieve the vibe.

"Please! Ikuto-sama!" Amu begged once Ikuto began to take off his pants and boxers.

"What?" Ikuto asked innocently, positioning himself on the ground next to Amu.

"No! Ikuto-sama! Stop!" Amu pleaded once more as Ikuto softly pressed his member against Amu's skin.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to order you? Now, get on your hands and knees! I want to take you doggy style," Ikuto ordered and Amu obeyed. Her contractions had stopped a while back, making it possible for her to move. Once she was in the desired position, Ikuto roughly shoved his member into her.

"Please Ikuto-sama!" Amu moaned louder, but Ikuto kept on going, until he saw something that made him back off.

"Amu, you didn't tell me that you were a virgin!" Ikuto exclaimed, examining the now large pool of blood on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto-sama," Amu panted, wondering why Ikuto cared. Her virginity was gone and there was nothing he could do unless… unless he really cared about her! But that was preposterous, was it?


	7. Chapter 7

"Amu, take the rest of the day off," Ikuto spoke quietly, but firm all the same as he pulled up his pants.

"But Ikuto-sama, what about the chor-" Amu began to protest weakly as she fumbled clumsily with her own clothes.

"I am the master and you are the maid. You are to do as I say: and I say take the day off and rest."

With that, Ikuto swooped Amu up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs. Despite her efforts not to, with each step Ikuto took, Amu felt herself falling asleep.

~A few hours later~

Amu stifled a yawn and gazed in curiosity at her surroundings. This wasn't her room! For one thing, it was much bigger, at least four times bigger than her room. The bed she was on was also way more comfortable than hers. There were several soft and fluffy pillows cushioning her head and a warm blue sheet was thrown over her. Amu looked around a few more times until she noticed someone sitting on the bed, Ikuto.

"Here…" Ikuto put down the newspaper he was holding. He then took Amu's hands and placed a warm cup of tea in them. "Careful…"

Amu drank the tea slowly, her eyes never leaving Ikuto. Once she had finished, she began to get up to put the empty mug in the sink. However, Ikuto stopped her and placed the mug on the bedside table.

"I said to take the rest of the day off," Ikuto spoke, gently pushing Amu back onto the bed. "I'll take care of your chores, don't worry."

"Yes, Ikuto-sama," Amu responded obediently, but Ikuto just shook his head.

"You don't have to call me Ikuto-sama. I'm not much of a master, and I'm sorry. What kind of master would take his maid's virginity?" Ikuto asked Amu angrily. "I'm sorry Amu, I truly am."

"Don't be," Amu laughed. "I love you. I have ever since the moment I walked in and laid eyes on you. Trust me, feeling wanted by you was just amazing. It made me feel happy, Ikuto, honestly." As if to prove what she had just said, Amu leaned towards Ikuto and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek..

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered, feeling the area where she had just kissed him carefully. "I love you, too. However, you really need to rest now."

"Ikuto! I'm fine!" Amu protested, but Ikuto simply tossed a pillow at her.

"I'm that master, you're the maid, and I order you to rest and take the day off," Ikuto commanded and Amu just smiled in reply, because she now knew that Ikuto truly meant it when he said "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

"I honestly didn't think that you were a virgin. I mean, I saw you masturbating so I thought, you know…" Ikuto's voice trailed off, but Amu knew what he was talking about all the same.

"That was actually my first time. I had just received Utau-san's contract when a couple of other girls, all receiving their new jobs working for some other guy, came by. They were talking about sex and masturbating. One of them actually turned to me and asked me how I masturbated," Amu spoke softly, a faint trace of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"So you tried it out?" Ikuto asked and Amu nodded in return.

"Yeah… It felt good, but you felt even better," Amu whispered, her cheeks giving off a more reddish tinge which made Ikuto snicker a bit.

"Is that a compliment?" Ikuto asked, leaning his face in towards Amu's.

"Believe what you want," Amu retorted shifting her position so she no longer faced Ikuto.

"Alright, alright! I'll go get started on _your_ chores!" Ikuto spoke into her ear teasingly. After quickly brushing his lips across Amu's lips, he got up, and left the room, leaving Amu all alone. Or so she thought…

~ A few days later ~

"So you feel better now, huh?" Ikuto asked, watching Amu enter the kitchen, all dressed up in uniform.

"I never felt sick or anything to begin with!" Amu reminded Ikuto for what seemed the millionth time, but Ikuto only laughed in response.

"Oh, really?" Ikuto asked, stepping closer to Amu until his forehead brushed gently across hers.

"Mhmm…" Amu responded, pressing her lips against Ikuto's. However, just as she was about to enter Ikuto's mouth, the doorbell rang.

"Oh crap! Bet that's Utau!" Ikuto cursed, tearing his mouth off Amu's and rushing towards the door. Halfway there, he froze and motioned for Amu to open the door while mouthing 'You're the maid.'

Amu simply rolled her eyes and opened the door. Ikuto was right about one thing, standing on the doorstep was indeed Utau, but there was a strangely familiar man with her as well.

"Thank you Amu, what took so long?" Utau asked as she walked inside, the man trailing closely behind her.

"Oh! I was upstairs, doing the laundry, Utau-san," Amu quickly lied.

"So, Utau… Who's that guy? Did you get a boyfriend?" Ikuto asked, a little trace of hope was detectable in his voice. However, that hope was shattered when Utau shook her head and laughed.

"Of course not silly! You know that I love you!" Utau smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of Ikuto's eyes. This simple gesture of love made Amu's insides burn with rage. She couldn't bear to see her Ikuto with Utau. Ikuto belonged to her!

"Anyway…" Utau oblivious to Amu's anger continued on, handing Ikuto an official looking document."Takurou here wants Amu to be his maid and he's willing to pay us..."

"One hundred million yen?" Ikuto shouted out, unable to contain himself.

"So you agree? Great! Then, it's all settled!" Utau smiled, taking the paper from Ikuto and scribbling her signature on the bottom.

"Thank you, Utau-san. I can assure you that I'll take proper care of her," Takurou responded, a small smile forming upon his lips as well. Then, he turned to Amu and held the paper out towards her.

"You're not being forced to become my maid, Amu. However, if you do, you're pay per week will increase by over five hundred thousand yen," he told Amu, holding the paper out towards her. Amu hesitantly took the paper and pretended to be reading it. Instead, she was debating in her mind about what to do. If she agreed, she and Ami would most certainly be able to fend for themselves. In fact, she could even afford for Ami to have a proper education and great food, too!

On the down side, however, she'd lose Ikuto.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu gazed outside the car window, wondering if she made the right choice. Her mother had always told her family was much more important than friends and she had known Ikuto for only a week, anyway, so why did it matter?

"Ahhh… Here we are!" Takurou announced, interrupting all of Amu's thoughts. The car had stopped right in front of a huge sparkling white mansion and all Amu could manage in response was stare in awe and follow her new master up the glittering steps to the porch. The moment the bell was rung, a familiar cute blonde girl appeared at the door. For some reason, she was dressed in only an apron, shoes, and knee high socks: no blouse, skirt, bra, or panties.

"Hello Takurou-sama and Amu, we didn't expect you to be back so soon! Dinner is ready however, Takurou-sama," the girl spoke with a smile and a bow.

"Good. Rima, give Amu her new uniform and directions," Takurou spoke as he walked off to what seemed like the kitchen.

"Hey, I know you! You're that girl who doesn't masturbate, right?" The girl, Rima, asked Amu, a large grin forming on her face.

"I-I-I do now!" Amu sputtered out, trying hard not to make herself appear foolish or stupid in any way.

"Oh really? Then, I bet you'll looovvvee Takurou-sama!" Rima laughed, leading Amu into a huge bedroom labeled in gold cursive: Amu's room. Rima handed Amu an apron and a pair of socks that were lying on the bed. "Put these on."

"Now?" Amu asked. Was Rima suggesting that she change in front of her?

"No, next week, of course now!" Rima laughed, again. "Do you need help?"

Before Amu could even open her mouth to reply, Rima stepped forward to unbutton Amu's blouse. Amu felt Rima squeeze her boobs a few times and pinch her nipples before nodding and taking off her skirt as well.

"Not a bad figure you've got there!" Rima smirked as she began to undo Amu's bra.

"I can do this myself! Stop it, Ri-" Amu screeched, blushing furiously, however her words were cut off when Rima pressed her lips harshly against hers. When their mouths separated, Amu was standing in her bedroom naked, all of her clothes discarded at her feet.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Rima asked, her voice now a seductive purr whispering in Amu's ear. "Now put on your uniform and your list of chores is on the dresser."


	10. Chapter 10

Amu hurriedly tied the apron around her waist and then walked up to her dresser to inspect her list of chores. The first on the list was to meet up with another maid named Nadeshiko, who was supposed to be in her room at the moment, and learn how to do her chores properly.

"Hey…" A pretty girl with long black hair that cascaded down to her ankles greeted Amu the moment she exited her bedroom. "You're the newbie, right?"

"Yeah, my name's Amu and you are?" Amu asked, stunned by the other girl's beauty.

"Nadeshiko. Look, I'm here to teach you how things run around here, alright?" the girl, Nadeshiko, told Amu sternly.

"But I thought I was supposed to go to your room…" Amu spoke hesitantly.

"Change of plans," Nadeshiko replied dismissively. "Which brings me to my first point: never question anyone. You're a newbie, a completely inexperienced one I might add, too!"

"I'm not completely inexperienced! I've worked as a maid before!" Amu defended herself, but Nadeshiko just laughed.

"You've never been a maid _here _before and from what I've heard from the others, you've never masturbated before or even had sex before!" Nadeshiko announced, placing her hands on Amu's shoulder and roughly shoving her back into her room.

"I-I-I have masturbated and I have had sex!" Amu stuttered while Nadeshiko locked the bedroom door.

"Shh…" Nadeshiko whispered pushing Amu so she'd fall down on the bed. "Don't tell anyone that, especially Takurou…"

Amu was about to respond, but Nadeshiko's lips locked onto hers, preventing her from saying anything. Amu felt Nadeshiko's well-experienced tongue snake into her mouth and draw little circles of saliva on her own tongue.

"I suppose that was your first kiss?" Nadeshiko smirked once she withdrew, causing Amu to blush furiously.

"No! I-I-I-" Amu stuttered once more, but was again cut off.

"You have no sexual past whatsoever, understood? When Takurou bought you, he believed you to be a virgin and that's what you are to tell him, got it?" Nadeshiko asked. "Takurou only likes girls who belong to only him, understand?"

Amu, not trusting herself to speak, only nodded in return.

"Good, now he wants to meet you in his room in an hour, alright? Oh and, you won't show up at your doorstep like I did. And also, make sure you arrive at his room in exactly one hour," Nadeshiko warned Amu. "Because if you don't, you get punished…"


	11. Chapter 11

Amu stood outside Takurou's door wondering if she had made the right decision. She still missed Ikuto more than words could describe, but on the other hand there was Ami. With this job she could take proper care of Ami and maybe even afford a babysitter for her! Still, Ikuto put a warm and fuzzy feeling in Amu's heart that she just couldn't place…

_This is for you Ami... _Amu thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Ughhh… Gimme a minute," A voice replied. Amu frowned, for some reason the voice didn't sound at all like the man who took brought her to this mansion. In fact, when the door opened to reveal a tall man with casually messed up red hair; Amu was positive that this wasn't the one she saw before.

"Who are you…?" The man asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion when he saw Amu.

"That's the new one I picked up today," A familiar voice from deeper inside the room answered for Amu. Amu knew that this was the man who had offered her the new job and as he approached her, she only grew more certain. He had the same elegant yet slightly messed up long blonde hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to suck you in.

"Ah… Well, you've got some taste, Tadase!" The red-head laughed.

"Tadase? But I though you're name was Takurou…" Amu's voice trailed off in fear of being impolite, but Tadase simply smiled.

"Naaahhh, it's Tadase and this is Kukai. Didn't that maid, Nadeshiko, explain it to you? We combined our names and added a few letter to the end so nobody would know who we really are. Plus, it's a lot easier," Tadase explained. From the look on his face, it seemed as if he had been forced to explain this many times over.

"Yes, sir," Amu responded, making Kukai lean in closely to inspect her.

"Obedient, too…" He murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Amu's mouth opened in surprise allowing Kukai's tongue to snake in. She felt him gently poking around everywhere, taking his own sweet time in exploring her mouth.

When Amu finally broke the kiss, Kukai's beautiful green eyes were staring right at her. They made her feel somewhat uneasy and seemed to hypnotize in a strange, yet wonderful way.

"Kukai-sama…?"

"Come on Amu, you need to learn how things run around here."


	12. Chapter 12

Amu felt herself being lifted up into Kukai's strong arms and yet, did nothing about. He had this thing of completely mesmerizing her with a single glance and then melting her insides with a kiss. His tongue danced across the inside of her mouth, spreading his own warm saliva in her territory. Finally, Amu felt Kukai's arms gently release her onto a soft bed.

"Huh…?" Amu heard herself ask, but she didn't hear anyone respond.

Instead, Tadase simply nodded to Kukai who pounced on her, his warm body on top resting firmly on top of hers. Amu opened her mouth in protest, but Kukai didn't give her the chance to make a sound. His lips pressed firmly onto hers again and his tongue scurried across the inside of her cheek. At last, Amu gave in and responded by letting her own tongue gently press against his.

At that moment, Kukai began to let his hands roam all over her body until they arrived at their destination: Amu's boobs. Amu felt Kukai's mouth form a slight smirk as he pulled her boobs out from her only piece of clothing and gave one a sharp pinch.

"Hey!" Amu cried out in pain, tearing her mouth away from Kukai's.

"'Hey' what?" Kukai laughed pinning Amu with his body. "You're the maid and I'm your master, remember? Do you want to get punished?"

"N-no..." Amu whispered.

"Good," Kukai responded, placing his lips roughly on Amu's nipples and sucking roughly. Amu shut her eyes tight in an effort to block out the pain. God, why was he so rough? Didn't he realize he was hurting her?

Suddenly, she felt someone else's fingers tip-toeing gently across her now bare stomach. Amu's eyes opened in a flash and saw Tadase situated between her legs. Kukai followed Amu's stare and met Tadase's eye as well.

"Go check on Yaya," Tadase commanded Kukai. Once Kukai had left the room, Tadase leaned his head in towards Amu, a sly smile forming between his lips.

"I'm going to make you mine…"

"Wha-"

"Shh…"

Tadase pressed his lips ever so gently against Amu's, silencing the rest of her question. When he finally removed his mouth, Amu was speechless. Their kiss seemed sweet and perfect, everything one should be. He wasn't rough at all like Kukai and, though she hated to admit, he was sweeter than her beloved Ikuto.

Amu was interrupted from her thoughts by Tadase's sudden thrust into her.

"Did I hurt you?" Tadase asked. His voice was filled with compassion and love as he ruffled Amu's pink hair.

"No, it was just unexpected…And you're really big…" Amu answered, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful, alright?"

Amu felt Tadase slip deeper into her with great effort, she could practically see the beads of sweat line up along his pale forehead. She couldn't blame him though, his member was huge! It felt like any moment her pussy would split open.

"Ohhh…" Amu moaned and then clasped her hand over her mouth immediately after. Had that really been her? She sounded like such a slut!"

"It's alright, Amu. I like the sound of your voice," Tadase told her, his soft blue eyes locking onto hers.

_Crap, why is he so hot?_

Amu felt Tadase go deeper and deeper, making light contraction run throughout her body. She had felt the sensation before with Ikuto in the kitchen…

"I'm cumming!" She cried out, making Tadase smile.

"So am I… Let's do it together on the count of three, ready?"

"Yeah…"

"3… 2… 1…"

With that Amu and Tadase released their precious juices; however Tadase had not withdrawn his member from inside her.

"You cummed… inside of me?" Amu asked, her voice laden with shock, fear, and worry.

"I told you Amu that I'd make you mine, did I not?" Tadase smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a little caught up in school and whatever. So anyway, here's a new chapter. And since you waited so long, I'm giving you TWO new chapters. (Yes their both kinda short… Ehehehehehehehe…)

"Do you need any help with that?" Amu asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko turned around to face Amu. She had been washing the rather large stack of dishes resting in the sink. It was quite obvious that she needed help getting done.

"So… How was it?" Nadeshiko asked Amu when she came up to the sink. Nadeshiko was doing the dishes

"How was what?" Amu replied uncomfortably. Nadeshiko couldn't be asking her about what she did with Tadase, could she?

"Sex!" Nadeshiko laughed. "I mean, you're a virgin right? How did it feel to have Tadase in your tight little pussy?"

"I-It was… o-okay…" Amu stuttered, her face quickly turning pinker than her hair. "Why do you need to know?"

"Why are you so embarrassed to talk about it? I've done it before, too, remember?" Nadeshiko laughed. "Besides… you remind me of when I was little. Oh god, I was so clueless! What was I… twelve?"

"You were twelve when you first… h-had s-sex?" Amu stuttered. She felt rather uncomfortable saying the word, but she knew that if she didn't, Nadeshiko would ridicule her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend and I went all out. He didn't let me sleep at all that night!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Sorry if I'm asking too much, but who was your boyfriend?" Amu asked.

"Tadase," Nadeshiko answered. "That was how I ended up here. You see, my parents never supported the two of us together. They said that I should wait until I finish high school and whatever, so I ran away. Tadase took me in and even got me a job."

"Are you still dating?" Amu questioned her. She crossed her fingers together and begged silently that the answer would be 'no.' She didn't know why she did though, but she figured that it probably didn't matter.

"Hell no!" Nadeshiko smirked to Amu's delight. "I fell in love with Kukai the moment I stepped through the door. Tadase's way too soft, but Kukai… he's just amazing."

"I heard that…" a voice from right behind them whispered

Nadeshiko and Amu spun around to see Kukai standing behind them.

"Kukai-sama!" Nadeshiko blurted out, causing Kukai to chuckle.

"Am I really so amazing? I feel flattered Nadeshiko," He smirked, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Nadeshiko blushed furiously while Kukai averted his gaze to Amu.

"You're that new girl, right?" Kukai asked her. His fingers slipped under her apron and crept slowly towards her breasts.

"Y-yes, Kukai-sama," Amu resonded nervously.

"You're the one that Tadase supposedly made his own?" Kukai questioned further. His fingers paused above her nipple, giving the skin there a little pinch.

"Y-yes, Kukai-sama," Amu responded once more. Kukai let loose a slew of swears underneath his breath and his fingers quickly retreated from underneath the apron.

"Oh, well… I knew a beauty like you could only be _his_. Not that I care, of course," Kukai smirked once more. "But do me a favor, will ya? Try not to get pregnant."

And with that Kukai was gone.

"Pregnant?" Amu asked. Her eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about that. She could get pregnant. How would Ami react to having a niece/nephew? No, that wouldn't do. If she did become pregnant she'd have to present the newborn child as a sibling to Ami. Not that she wanted to become pregnant or anything (the mere thought of it made her shiver), it was just that she had to take care of so many things. Was she honestly responsible enough to care for two children?

"Yeah, Tadase really wants a kid. That's why he wants so many maids, so he'll be guaranteed one. And it's also why Kukai's not allowed to touch you. Tadase doesn't want him to have a kid before him. It's pretty silly if you ask me," Nadeshiko smiled. "If you want I could lend you some birth control pills."

"Why?" Amu asked. "I mean, the baby's a human, too, right? So, wouldn't that make me a murderer?"

"But if you don't get pregnant in like a year or whatever, Tadase lets Kukai take you and Kukai is so much better than Tadase," Nadeshiko explained. She rolled her eyes as if that were obvious.

"Still…" Amu sighed. "I don't want to take an innocent life just because I can."


End file.
